


Fluff of the Wooly That Bit You

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Medical Procedures, Nurses & Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian never does things by halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff of the Wooly That Bit You

"Owww! Mariaaan!" She didn't care how childish she sounded, her hand _hurt_ and she needed it fixed. Her _good_ hand, too, how could she help Dad in the restaurant with her left hand? Or join the eating contest in just three days?

Thankfully, Marian was right behind the counter.

"Aww, Collette! What happened? Oh, never mind, whatever it is I can fix it in a jiffy."

Even more thankfully, she also wasn't the kind of person to laugh at her patients...much. Unfortunately, she also had her giant syringe with her and while Collette was used to it, it still gave her the heebie-jeebies thinking Marian might actually _use_ it on her someday.

But it was just a cut on her hand. You didn't need a shot for that...right?

"Come on into the back, I've got just the thing," Marian said, taking her un-injured hand. Collette's stomach felt funny and she hoped the "thing" wasn't going to be wrapping it in squid tentacles or something.

"I was picking strawberries in Privera Forest and a Wooly came after me," she said with a pout. "I managed to fend it off but it scratched my hand pretty bad!" And, to add insult to injury, it had taken one of her strawberries! Stupid monster.

"Aha, strawberry-related injury!" Marian smirked. "Like I said, I've got just the thing. Lie still a moment..."

She didn't see any tentacles or smell squid, so at least it wasn't that. But then she felt something cold and kind of stingy on her hand and yelped.

" _Marian!_ "

"Hold _still,_ it'll only sting for a second. It's an ointment I made from Toyherb, Fire Flower and Pink Cat! It's perfectly harmless and soon you won't feel any pain!"

"Did you at least ask Shara if those flowers were okay to use on a cut?" Collette asked weakly. She walked a fine line between appreciating Marian's care and wishing she wouldn't be _quite_ so attentive. Thinking back, putting a bandage on her hand would've done the job just as well.

(Of course, then she wouldn't have an excuse to see Marian.)

True to Marian's word, the stinging did go away after a moment. Then she felt something cold and wet and familiar being pasted onto her hand... _strawberry leaves?!_

"Um, Marian..."

"They say the sure cure is a little fur of the Wooly that bit you! Strawberry-leaf bandage with Wooly-fluff pad!" the witch giggled. "Trust me, you'll never even know you were hurt."

"It _tickles._ " Collette squirmed.

"There, that's a sign you're on the mend. Now just stay still and let it sit for about...oh, a minute or two and then I'll take it off!" Collette nodded, lying as still as a stone on the pallet. At least Marian hadn't given her one of her usual potions, and the fluff felt good against her skin.

When the minute and a half was up, Marian carefully peeled back the makeshift bandage, and Collette was amazed to see smooth, unmarked skin where the cut had been. Not even a scab!

"Wow!"

"See? I told you it'd work." Marian smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I can even make a supply of these, just in case."

"Er, that's okay. I don't think this is gonna happen again, next time I'm wearing gloves," Collette giggled. "Thanks, though. I knew I could count on you."

"Aww, of course you can, dear! And just to make sure you stay fixed and healthy..." She whipped out a bottle of an unidentifiable orange liquid, and Collette blanched. _Oh, no..._ So much for going home without a potion.

At least this one wasn't bubbling or on fire.


End file.
